NO TE METAS NUNCA EN ASUNTOS DE CHICAS
by K-tyRose
Summary: Albus es igual que su padre y tiene la influencia de su Tio Ron para cuidar a toda chica de apellido Weasley, especialmente si es Potter... ¿còmo se defendera Lily, que es tan parecida a Ginny?, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Hugo y en especial Lily.


Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes pertenecen a nuestra estimada, pero qué digo de estimada, querida, amada J. K Rowling, a la que agradezco con toda mi alma la creación de tan excelentes libros y que siempre, por los siglos de los siglos estarán en mi alma y corazón, snif, snif... y como dice el comercial... ¡No te mueras nunca!

"NO TE METAS NUNCA EN ASUNTOS DE CHICAS."

- ¡Quédate quieto Albus Severus!- chilló su prima mientras éste se quejaba de dolor, sin duda ella no entendía que le trataba demasiado brusco y le dolía horrores.

- Prima de mi alma, duele como los mil demonios, ¡auch!- Aulló cuando ella le tiró del cabello sin piedad.

- Y te dolerá aún más si no dejas de maldecir.- le respondió entre dientes cansada, llevaba un buen rato con él y todavía no terminaba.

- Es que hay que ser muy idiota para hacerle eso a tu hermana...- le dijo su mejor amigo Scorpius con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y algo que le daba a entender que su amigo le tenía pena, rayos, se sentía como un idiota, y penoso más encima.

- Con estos amigos, para que enemigos...- murmuró enfadado.

- ¡Hey! ¡Sólo estoy diciéndote la verdad! Ni que...-

- ¡Seguro!- se paró enojado en contra de su amigo.- ¡Si te estas burlando de...! ¡Auch! ¡Rose! ¡Maldita se...! ¡Auch! ¡Duele! ¡Para ya!- sollozó de dolor ante los constantes golpes de su prima.

- ¡Dejad de pelear entonces!- le gritó Rose.- Y si quieres que no te duela, deja de maldecir o sino te juro que me aburriré y te raparé para que me dejes en paz.- el moreno abrió completamente sus ojos esmeralda aterrado llevándose sus manos a la cabeza como si tratara de proteger así sus rebeldes cabellos que en esos momentos parecían más un nido que una cabellera a causa de los abundantes nudos, mientras tanto su prima todavía farfullaba enojada en su contra.-... y como te escuche de nuevo Scorpius Malfoy.- el rubio cuando oyó su nombre casi se cayó del susto del cómodo sofá.- la pasarás muy mal, ¿entendido?- los dos asintieron obedientes y se quedaron quietos de inmediato, él sabía que su prima no era una persona paciente y tenía un genio de lo más horrible, todo heredado por Molly y Ginny Weasley. Y eso le recordaba a su hermanita... que al parecer de pequeña ya no le quedaba nada dado los últimos eventos del día.

Rose mientras tanto siguió con lo suyo un tanto más relajada con el buen comportamiento que tenían por ahora, había que aprovecharlo al máximo antes de que empezaran las peleas de nuevo... que va, ningún descanso...

- ¡Es que...! ¡Rose! ¡No la viste! ¡De verdad!- exclamó de nuevo rompiendo con la tranquilidad del momento.- ¡No me lo puedo creer si sólo tiene 14 años por Dios! ¡Es una niña todavía!-

- Nosotros estábamos allí Albus, por si no lo recuerdas.- apuntó Scorpius a la conversación, ninguno de los dos primos le hicieron caso, lo que provocó que bufara indignado por no ser tomado en cuenta.

- Tu madre también tenia 14 años, Albus... – Le dijo su prima pacientemente, pero el chico hizo oídos sordos ante sus palabras, para seguir refunfuñando.

-... Y yo más encima me preocupo por ella para alejarla de ese cretino... y ella ¡Va y me hechiza! ¡A mi! ¡A su propio hermano! Si me viera Tío Ron, de seguro se decepciona de mí, ¡Es sólo una niña de 14 años y que...!-

- Y que ya tiene la suficiente edad para saber lo que quiere! ¡Vosotros sois unos malditos sobreprotectores y todo por la culpa de mi padre y mis tíos, en algunos casos si son de ayuda pero, la mayoría de las veces se pasan!- le rebatió Rose, esto ya no era una conversación, toda la Sala Común estaba en silencio y muy sorprendidos del griterío que tenían los primos, algo raro ya que éstos casi nunca peleaban, ya que eso de pelear era algo más de Scorpius y Rose, pero nunca entre ellos. Scorpius que estaba más cerca de la disputa, sólo atinó a mirarlos con la boca abierta sorprendido de su discusión y los observaba como si fueran un partido de tenis, de Rose a Albus para volver a Rose y así sucesivamente siguiendo la "conversación".

- ¡Rose!- gritó Albus.- ¡No maldigas!-

- ¡Maldigo como me da la maldita gana...! ¡Yo...!- Scorpius escapó del momento de estupefacción para tratar de acabar con el griterío al darse cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando ahora asustados.

-Rosie, todos están mirando y...- trató de avisarle con un susurro, pero al parecer esto sólo hizo enfurecerla más.

- ¡A claro! ¡Tú lo apoyas verdad! ¡Por eso quieres que me calle! ¿Cierto? ¡Vosotros los hombres... sois todos iguales! Son unos idiotas entrometidos que creen que pueden pavonearse y hacer lo que les va en gana... pues ya me tenéis harta, ¡Los dos!...- le gritó la pelirroja ojiazul completamente roja como su cabello de la pura indignación.

- ¡Ya basta Rose!- se dejó oír una voz, mientras una muchacha entraba a la Sala por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la joven era pelirroja y de ojos marrones, y como no, si era la hija de Ginny Potter, su réplica exacta en miniatura, con todas sus letras, como debía ser. La hermosa Lily Potter, el ojito derecho de Harry. Lily venía seguida por un joven, el hermano pequeño de Rose, Hugo Weasley, igual de pelirrojo y ojiazul que su hermana, pero al igual que Lily, éste era réplica en miniatura de Ron Weasley, aunque poseía la inteligencia y mirada vivaracha de Hermione, sólo que seguía siendo un vago holgazán como siempre le recordaba su hermana, pero aún así esto no influía en sus notas y aunque no estudiara nada era el primero de su promoción.

- Fue un gusto haberte conocido, Albus, siempre te recordaremos con cariño.- le dijo Hugo fingiendo lástima, mientras simulaba limpiarse una lágrima exagerando el gesto. Lily lo miró mal y el pelirrojo carraspeó temeroso y se apresuró a despedirse de su prima, para después dirigirse no sin antes dirigirle un guiño a su primo e ir su dormitorio con rapidez.

Cuando desapareció, Lily comenzó a hablar, tenía los brazos cruzados en una posición a lo muy Ginny.

- No vale la pena ni enojarse con ellos Rosie, ya todos sabemos que son unos idiotas entrometidos.- todos los que se encontraban en la Sala Común volvieron a lo suyo, Lily Potter odiaba que se metieran en sus asuntos y conocían su genio.- y hablando de idiotas necesito hablar contigo Albus Severus, en privado.-

- No necesito hablar contigo, ya nos hemos dicho todo y además no hay nada que tengas que contarme que no puedan saber Rose o Scorpius.- le respondió despectivamente y sin mirar a su hermana.

- ¡O si que hablaremos!- Le comunicó su pelirroja y enfadada hermana. El ojiverde se estaba empezando a asustar ya que le recordaba mucho a su madre, pero no por nada era un Gryffindor, así que escondió su temor exitosamente mientras Lily seguía con su perorata.- Y si quieres más humillación, es cosa tuya. Ahora me centraré en lo que te quiero decir y lo haré despacio para que tu pequeño cerebro entienda y pueda almacenar, (si es que tienes) así que escucha bien lo que te diré, ¡Quiero que dejes de entrometerte en mí vida y lo que haga con ella! ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña!- trató de hablar normalmente sin subir su tono de voz para que los demás no se fijaran en su discusión aunque ya era un poco tarde.

- ¡Lily Luna! ¿Cómo quieres que no me entrometa en tu vida?- exclamó indignado Albus, como si su hermana hubiera dicho una fea grosería.- Si no fuera por mí ese imbesil te hubiera... Dios... ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!- el joven casi se atraganta del horror.- ¿Que diría nuestro padre? ¿Qué diría el tío Ron...? Y todavía peor, yo que me preocupo por tí y ¡¿Tú que haces? ¡Me humillas frente a todos con ese condenado hechizo de los Mocomurcielago, y peor, mi pelo esta hecho un desastre, ya lo era antes y ahora esta peor y todo por tu maldita culpa!... le diré a mamá lo que hace su linda e inocente hijita.- dijo todo eso acercándose burlonamente ante la mirada furiosa de su hermana.

Estaban tan ocupados lanzándose miradas de muerte que no se dieron cuenta que una lechuza cruzaba la sala y se posaba en el hombro de Rose para que le quitara la carta, la joven se la quitó y el ave voló rápidamente del lugar. Cuando la muchacha miró a quien iba dirigida supo que lo que pasaría no sería nada bueno, Scorpius al ver la cara de estupefacción de la joven le quitó la carta, pero la lanzó de inmediato al suelo con horror.

- ¡Albus!- gritó Scorpius, para llamar la atención del ojiverde, Albus miró a su amigo y vio que su mirada estaba fija en el piso, pero cuando vio lo que se encontraba en el suelo su rostro palideció de inmediato. Lo recogió rápidamente y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la sonrisa siniestra de Lily, esto no sería nada bueno, así que se apresuró en abrirlo antes de que explotara y todo fuera mucho peor.

¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!.- Su prima y su amigo saltaron del sillón tragando saliva por la potencia del grito, recordaba los vociferadores que su madre le enviaba a su hermano James y nunca se imaginó que el recibiría uno y de ella precisamente.

- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HUMILLAR Y AVERGONZAR A TU HERMANA DE ESA FORMA? YO NO TE HE EDUCADO DE ESA MANERA JOVENCITO, ADEMAS TU HERMANA NO TIENE POR QUE ESTAR RINDIENDOTE CUENTAS A TI, ¿ME HAS OIDO? SI ME LLEGA OTRA CARTA DE TU HERMANA EN QUE LA ESTES MOLESTANDO Y ROBANDO SU PRIVACIDAD ¡TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO! ¡NO QUIERO MAS PROBLEMAS! ¿ME ESTAS OYENDO BIEN? ASI QUE ESTAS ADVERTIDO... PORTATE BIEN, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ALBUS, ¡PORTATE BIEN!- Y el vociferador se rompió en pequeños pedacitos. El moreno respiraba agitadamente al igual que su prima y amigo.

- Ya oíste a mamá,- dijo su hermana.- así que no te metas en mis cosas o ya sabes.-

Lily se dirigió de forma altiva y orgullosa a los dormitorios de las chicas contenta de haber ganado. Albus aún un poco turbado casi se calló de la impresión si no es por que su amigo alcanzó a jalarlo para que cayera en el sillón en que se encontraba el y Rose.

- Eso fue... horrible.- murmuró el moreno después de componerse un poco de la impresión.

- Ahí lo tienes amigo, no te metas en asuntos de chicas si quieres seguir vivien... eh... mejor me voy.- añadió hasta que la penetrante mirada asesina de Rose le frenara.

Cuando el rubio desapareció de su vista en dirección a los dormitorios, Rose se volteó para ver a su primo como esperando que el joven reaccionara de alguna forma de su estado.

Después de un momento cuando todavía no daba señales de recuperación Rose decidió hablar.

- Aunque me pese, creo que Scorpius tiene algo de razón.- le susurró para que no se asustara. Se levantó con pesadez del cómodo sofá y se acercó para darle el beso de las buenas noches y correr a su dormitorio.

_Y si llegaste hasta aquí, pues, ¡gracias! Aun no sé si seguiré escribiendo más de estos, pero en todo caso tratare de escribir más._

_Deben sorprenderse de por qué un Malfoy esta en Gryffindor, pues es fácil ya que para que Albus y Scorpius se hicieran amigos debían estar en una misma casa y como odio la idea de que Albus este en Slytherin y que lo hayan separado de su prima, mande a Scorpius a Gryffindor, aunque sea _

_En mi caso, cuando leí el Epílogo, supe que Scorpius era igual a Draco y lo quería lejos de Rose, pero cuando casualmente leía algún fic de ellos en algunos, la mayoría, se mostraba "muy mansito" como dijo Ron en un fic, así que la pareja ya no me es mala. Así que si escribo otro, no se si pueda estar la pareja, no me es seguro._

_Ahora le quiero mandar un abrazo enorme a Nueva Zelanda, que están pasando por horribles momentos, que entiendo como se sienten ya que yo también sufrí un terremoto, sí, ese famoso de 8,8 richter, soy chilena y vivo casi en el epicentro, en la ciudad de Concepción, así que los que sufrieron el terremoto de 6,3 en Nueva Zelanda les diré que las replicas seguirán y es para mejor para que no suceda nada mas fuerte, ¡ánimo!_

_Y para Chile, pues creo que muchos en la madrugada esperaron las 3:34 hrs. que conmemoran un año del fatídico terremoto, mucha fuerza a los que todavía esperan ayuda. Anoche llore mucho recordándolo, yo vivo en Concepción una de las ciudades mas devastadas. Fuerza para todos los que vivían en el edificio Alto Río, paso todos los días por ahí cuando voy al cole y provoca el recuerdo. Sin nada más que decir…_

_Saludos..._

_K-tyBella._


End file.
